Gamma Zeta Die!
Gamma Zeta Die is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to possibly air on July 9, 2013. The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV. It will be written by Maya Goldsmith and directed by Mick Garris. Filming began on Tuesday, April 23, 2013, and ended on Wednesday, May 1, 2013. Synopsis Spencer and Emily make plans to visit a nearby college, but they have very different agendas for their time spent on campus. Spencer's singular focus in figuring out Ali's apparent connection to the school contradicts Emily's real fears about her plans for after she graduates. And after a stinging attack by "A," Aria and her brother Mike don't see eye to eye regarding what's best for their parents. Meanwhile, Hanna becomes increasingly frantic when she makes another horrifying discovery among her mom's things, leading her to make a desperate move - with disastrous results. Notes * Mike will return in this episode after being gone since season 2. *There is going to be an epic Veronica Hastings scene in this episode. It could be the scene between her and Spencer. * The girls will visit a frat house and things will get weird. There will be a sorority party. * Freddie Andrews tweeted that this episode will scare us. * This episode features guest star Mark Schroder. * There will be a Mike and Aria scene in this episode. * Hanna will break into her mom's closet. * Ella, Aria's mom, starts acting strange. * Red Coat now has an Emily mask. Title and Background *The title sounds like our Liars might be visiting colleges or even college (fraternity) parties. *This episode could allude to the night the Liars were at the fraternity party. *It could also allude to the college parties that were held in secret. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Trivia * The episode was originally titled "Omega Sigma Die", but was retitled to "Gamma Zeta Die". * The table read was on April 22, 2013. * Filming for this episode began on April 23, 2013 and ended on May 1, 2013. * The name of the Frat house there going too is ΓΖΧ which means Gamma Zeta Chi. Promo + Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Promo "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD)|Mixture Promo for 405 - 407 Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Sneak Peek "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Sneak Peek 2 "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD) Gallery PLL 4x0-1.jpg PLL 4x0-2.jpg PLL 4x0-3.jpg PLL 4x0-4.jpg PLL 4x0-5.jpg PLL 4x0-6.jpg PLL 4x0-7.jpg PLL 4x0-8.jpg PLL 4x0-9.jpg PLL 4x0-10.jpg "Red Coat".jpg Image.,.jpg Image...jpg PLL405CH.jpg PLLRosewoodAilens.jpg PLLfratehouse.jpg PLLgettingweird.jpg ShayandMick.jpg Shaysillystring.jpg Emily_Mask.PNG Spencer_405_scratches_on_door.jpg Spencer_405_basement.jpg 30731179-8CE8-4FE3-90A1-05204FF91DD6.PNG 69C1A1ED-DC98-41BD-8175-1940F3A61DB2.PNG BEB086A2-6928-42FF-BA77-C04B119EDBD4.PNG 76B034F9-9E4C-42D4-A75A-0DEF0A70D0ED.PNG 6F97D930-CEFB-4412-913F-46403CB3390D.PNG Screen shot 2013-07-02 at 11.16.53 PM.png Screen shot 2013-07-02 at 11.16.48 PM.png Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes